


Attack

by KuhakuE



Series: They Deserve Better [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019, Fluff, M/M, Mutants, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuhakuE/pseuds/KuhakuE
Summary: Erik and Charles just want to find a new student, and he happens to be working at an animal shelter.





	Attack

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Cherik Inktober Challenge 2019!  
As always, Criticism is appreciated. Though it's just some fluff.
> 
> Day 1: Puppies

It's not that there was any real danger for them there, It just seemed that Erik liked to complain. After all, they stood in the middle of a place containing reinforced locked cages made mostly of metal, more commonly known as Animal Shelter. They stood at the door that led to the kennels area without entering, just waiting patiently. Barking and rattling noises were heard when they saw the boy approaching them.

"I'm sorry. My parents are busy and I have to take care of the place. You can sit in the office or come in if you want."

Both men nodded understandingly. They came to this mutant to offer him help, not to disturb him. Besides, if it can add another child to school, they can wait a bit. Erik sat down on one of the chairs and Charles looked out the window, watching the boy pick up some dirty leashes and a dog.

"Maybe he'll bring one with him."

"I didn't know the school allowed dogs," Erik responded immediately. 

"The school allows huge blue furry creatures, so furry creatures of other sizes can be there, too."

"I bet Beast would love this comparison," Erik snorted. "You know him well enough, but what if a dog attacks you?"

"Then you'll protect me, won't you?" Charles smirked and leaned his elbows against the windowsill. They both knew that Charles was teasing him.

The door opened and the kid came in awkwardly. 

"I apologize, I have to put them here. There's a lot of dirt out there, it's a health issue."

"It's okay. Let Erik hold one." 

Erik scowled and stared at Charles. Charles telepathically warned him to treat the poor boy politely while the kid took a step back to bring the dogs behind him. Charles came closer to see, and saw they were two puppies. One had a brown fur with a few white spots and the other was entirely white. The young mutant brought the brown-and-white puppy to the Telepath, which instantly cradled the fur ball. Erik, on his part, had to freeze himself as the potential student handed him a tiny animal and almost escaped the room.

"I scared him off," he sighed.

"At least you don't scare this one," Charles said, making Erik internalize that he was holding a puppy. This is a puppy, a little dog, a baby dog. Charles grinned when he heard that thought and reminded himself that he must not peek, not even for such a lovely thing.

Erik tried to get used to a vigorous puppy moving nonstop. The puppy flipped over in Erik's lap, but he seemed to enjoy it. Erik bounded him in the arm and the puppy pounced on his hand, nibbling his fingers with tiny teeth.

"Energetic," Erik said, smiling.

Erik ran his fingers over the puppy's back and stomach. He found it soothing to stroke soft white fur and folded small ears. The puppy was passionate about the caresses as if they were the best caresses of his life, which was normal doggy enthusiasm. 

He noticed that Charles was sitting next to him only when he felt their shoulders touch. "You're being attacked," Charles said softly, calm to see his partner's delight. He lifted his puppy with his palms high enough to get Erik's face licked. After a few moments, Charles's puppy jumped out of his hands directly into his own coat and settled into a display of comfort.  
Erik's momentary assumption was that things were going to calm down, but not everyone agreed. The white puppy stormed at his chance, began to bite and jump on his spotted friend. This whole situation happened on Erik's thighs, but before they could keep up with what happened, the furry confusion that was two pups fell on the floor and started running around. Both Charles and Erik noticed that the door was slightly open, not much but those fur lumps could've got through it.

"Grab them!" Charles shouted instinctively.

The two adults ran around the room, trying not to step on the puppies and not bump into each other at the same time. After a few seconds of scampering, clumsiness, and giggles that the two men couldn't control, Erik managed to lift the two puppies, each with one hand, and straightened up quite steadily.

Charles was at least as amused by the situation as his spouse, "Oh my, I'm sorry. That was a mess."

Erik held the puppies by his chest and laughed. Charles came over to help him and hold one of the puppies, but Erik surprised him with a quick motion of the arm, as if he's attacking him. He embraced without letting go. All three clung to Erik's body happily.

"You're so adorable." He told those in his arms.


End file.
